


167-Duffle Bags and Reunions

by Lost_at_Sea



Series: Tumblr Number [6]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:25:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_at_Sea/pseuds/Lost_at_Sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Number Prompt #167 for Shafferty. Shafferty reuniting after Rafferty's suspension. Shay tackling Raff spilling her duffle bag everywhere. </p>
            </blockquote>





	167-Duffle Bags and Reunions

Today was the day. You had woken up more excited for this shift then you had been in a long time. You threw on the coffee maker and threw on clothes before throwing yourself out the door. Twenty minutes later and you were inside Firehouse 51 waiting as patiently as you could, which was, admittedly, not very patiently at all. 

Slowly the guys trickled in, and, after half an hour of waiting, the Chief walked in with the person you’d been waiting to see. She had her duffle bag in her hand, and she had her back to you. When you saw her familiar face, and quirky smile you couldn’t even help it, instinctively you ran towards her. A few seconds before you reached her she turned and saw you barreling towards her. You saw it in the moment before you jumped. You saw her eyes light up at the sight of you. You jumped into a hug so quickly and forcefully that the two of you stumbled and fell on the ground, landing on her duffle bag, which popped open, spilling her clothes all over the place. The two of you stared at the position you were in, tangled up in each other, clothes and the duffle bag, and instantaneously erupted into giggles.


End file.
